The Mysterious Youths
by KaioshinLover23
Summary: Second Chapter in Mysterious Youths.


The whole Z team watched as Goku's space pod landed. The young and mysterious youths looked around at the team. The purpled haired young man stepped forward and stood next to Bulma. The young girl walked over to Yamcha and frowned. "What is your name?" She said as she judged him. "Well?" Yamcha looked at her with wonder. "Yamcha, why?" Smiling and walking away the young girl didn't say a word. Standing next to the boy she then whispered something. Goku flew in the air and landed.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

"Goku!" The Z team spoke together. Goku glanced at all of them and smiled. "How did you know I was here?" There faces then lowered as Bulma was the first to speak,

"These two told us, and the young man killed Freiza by himself." Goku stare with ah at them, The girls eyes changed color often, her jet black hair was silky smooth and shinny, She wore a jean skirt and a white T. On one of the belt loops was a linked chain. The young man had light purple hair and blue eyes. He wore a Capsule Corp. jean jacket. On his back was a sword. "Really? I've never met them before." Goku landed and scratched the back of his head. More questions followed then the boy spoke up.

"Goku, can we talk…alone." Goku nodded and flew off with him. Then the boy stopped and looked back at the girl. "You stay here." Nodding the girl sat down. Goku and the young man landed.

"Goku, my name is Trunks. I am not from this time, neither is the girl over there. We come from the future." Goku looked back the girl.

"Her name is Kuri. Goku, we need to talk about the future of this planet and time." Goku turned back to Trunks. Trunks told Goku of the coming Androids and how he would die. When they were done they flew back to the group.

"Kuri, I want you to stay here. Look after yourself and train." Trunks flew off. Kuri nodded and laughed.

"Good bye my friend." Goku told the team of the androids and who Kuri was and that they only have three years. "Kuri, if you want you can train with me, Gohan and Piccolo if you want though." Goku held out a hand for her, flying ahead of him she then turned around, "Yeah, but, remember I train alone." Flying to Goku's home Piccolo and Gohan then stood in a fighting stance along with Goku. Kuri then morphed into a outfit like Goku's and stood up right.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Gohan asked her as she morphed. "We all have to." Kuri stood looking at them and giggling. "Tell me, have you ever been struck by lighting?" Without waiting for a reply Kuri struck Gohan with a lighting bolt out of no were. Their faces where in shocked as she then lunged at Goku. Kicking her leg up fire came out of her foot, burning Goku's hair. Piccolo tried to attack her from behind but, Kuri saw him and struck him down with the air. "This is going to be a long three years."

~~~~~~~Three years later~~~~~

"Are you sure you don't want a lunch?" Chi chi held out a paper bag full of food. Sobbing, she holds a hanky, Kuri smirked and flew ahead of them with lighting speed.

"She is in a hurry."

"Goku, you forgot, this is her second chance to fight the androids…she doesn't want to miss it" Piccolo stared in the direction of her take off, his cape flew rapidly in the wind. Goku kisses Chi chi's head and flies away with the others. Reaching the mountain where the rest of the warriors are they noticed something different about Kuri. Her hair was spiky silver, her outfit was red with a cut off top and pants that looked like sweats. On her wrists where red and gold bands. "Wow, where did you go?" Krillan basically spoke for the rest of them. Kuri snapped her head back, smiling she walked toward them. She wasn't wearing any shoes, her eyes where bright blue.

"No where, just faster than you."

"Well, your outfit has changed." Piccolo commented. "Answer the question." Kuri smirked at him and walked over to Tien. They both looked down on the city.

"One more hour." Kuri says. "My chance is coming faster than I could have dreamed!"

Tien touched her shoulder. Nodding he sits down. Gohan and Krillan are playing with baby Trunks. The laughing made Kuri relax as she has flash backs of the horror an screaming. Then a sudden explosion, Kuri eyes close, images of the androids cause her hair to flicker silver. The screams surround her ears. "THEIR COMING!" some man yells, the woman scream and grab their children the man trips and falls over all the rubble from the buildings, Then the man screams as he is pulled into the darkness. Trunks and Kuri get into their stances, they both stare into the darkness, the only light is from the fires. Machine guns go off everywhere. Then silence.

"Kuri?" Goku shook her. Startled she gasps and earth bends him into the mountain side.

"Oh! Goku it was just you. I am sorry." Goku presses off and stares at her. Everyone is. What she didn't see was that her eyes change from a happy blue to a scared and helpless black. Goku shakes the dirt from his hair and walks over to her.

"I know. We all are scared. You are the witness to all their horror and destruction. We can't possibly begin to understand what you and…." He pauses, looking back at his friends he leans in closer. "Trunks". he whispered. "have gone through"


End file.
